


Now You're Looking Pretty

by wanheda_two_heda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 15 years later, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Divorced!Bellamy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of Echo - Freeform, Mentions of Octavia - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Post-Break Up, mentions of Finn, pining!clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10251257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanheda_two_heda/pseuds/wanheda_two_heda
Summary: Tumblr prompt : bellamy and clarke getting together but way later in life after they have failed marriages and realize all along they were probably meant to be together





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Closer by The Chainsmokers

Clarke is playing aimlessly with the glass on the bar in front of her. Her drink has long since been drunk, but she twirls the glass, the ice clattering against the tumbler and her fingers tracing patterns in the condensation.

She feels, more than sees, someone slide onto the bar stool next to her. His voice when he orders a whiskey, neat, sends shivers down her spine. It’s been years since she’s heard his voice, and even longer since the last time she’s seen him. She’s scared to look at him, to see if he looks the same as he did fifteen years ago when she told him that she was moving across the country for school. 

“Bellamy,” she says, and she’s surprised that he can hear her voice, so quiet, over all the chatter in the busy hotel bar. 

His head whips around, and her heart breaks in two when she takes in his eyes, still so deep that she could drown in them. He still looks like home. The tightness in her chest worsens when she sees him really take her in, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows.

“Clarke.”

He sounds completely wrecked as he continues to sweep his eyes up and down her body. He can’t believe that she’s sitting there in front of him. She can hardly believe it either.

“What are you doing here?” she manages to ask.

“I - Octavia’s company transferred her. She asked me to come with her. She’s been worrying about me too much since my divorce.”

“Oh,” Clarke says. “Divorce. You were married.” Of course he’d married. It shouldn’t come as a surprise to her, especially not after she was the one to call him almost a decade ago when she got engaged to Finn. Of course he would have moved on. She never did, especially not after Finn left, but she couldn’t blame him for living his life. It was what she’d wanted, why she’d told him she was getting married in the first place. She didn’t want him to spend his life longing for her, especially since she didn’t think should would ever be able to love him the way he deserved to be loved.

“Yeah,” he says, his hand going to the back of his neck, and his eyes steadily fixed on the bar. “Echo. Her name is - was - Echo.”

“What happened,” Clarke asks. _It’s none of my business_ , she thinks.

“She, uh, she always suspected that I was never as committed to her as I should have been. She always knew that there was someone else. I tried, Clarke. I tried to love her, and I tried to be happy, but you were always there, always on the back of my mind. I could never move on from you.” She swallows hard as the meaning of his words sink in. “It didn’t matter though. When it came down to it, she decided that her priority was with her work. It’s been nine months.”

“I’m sorry,” she says. _I never stopped loving you_ , she thinks.

“No, it’s okay. It was my fault. How are you? How have you been? How’s, uh - how’s Finn?”

She scoffs. “He never loved me. He was cheating on me. I don’t even know why he proposed. I don’t know how he was planning on being married to two people at once.”

“Fuck, Clarke,” he says, his hand rubbing his face as he thinks about what this means. He takes a sip of his whiskey.

“No, no, it’s - I don’t think I would have been happy with him,” she admits, deciding to throw caution to the wind. “There was always someone else, someone who’s stuck with me all these years, and I could never get over him no matter how hard I tried. I think I was meant to be with him, and I feel stupid for taking this long to figure it out, but I’m afraid that I screwed up and that I’ll never get to feel the way I felt when I was with him again.”

The smile that spreads across his face is wide enough to blind the whole bar. He reaches into his pocket, pulls out a twenty, and throws it onto the counter before reaching out and taking her hand. He tugs her along behind him, through the lobby and to the elevators. She giggles the whole way.

“Bellamy, where are we going?” she asks.

The elevator _dings_  and the door opens. Bellamy crowds her into the back of the elevator, the door closing behind them. Neither bothers to press a floor button as Bellamy’s hands run over Clarke’s body, eager to feel everything that he hasn’t felt in fifteen years. He crashes his lips to hers, hungry and urgent. When they break apart, both of them are panting. 

Bellamy buries his face against the crook of Clarke’s neck, his breath fanning over her delicate skin. “I think he was meant to be with you, too,” he says.   
He moves to lean his forehead against hers, looking into the depths of her blue eyes, his heart hammering in his chest. “I love you. God, Clarke, I’ve loved you for fifteen years, and there is not a way in hell that I’m letting you get away again.”

“Good,” she says, before sealing her lips over his. This kiss is slower, softer, and so full of love that it makes Clarke’s knees go weak. “I love you, too.”

* * *

Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](http://youleftme-clarke.tumblr.com/ask) <3


End file.
